


Puppy Love

by cerisemoon



Series: Modern Emblem : Awakening [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Gaius!Inigo, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, Trans Character, Uhm, bc i love gaius/olivia, but with dogs, fight me, genderfluid!kjelle, inigo is bi, its p gay, kjelle and severa are suuuper gay, minor character death but its not super important?, theres dogs??, yet to be revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisemoon/pseuds/cerisemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo is bored. His closest friends are all on holiday and he's stuck at home with his dogs. So he gets an idea, and decides to start a Dog Walking service. His first customer arrives sooner than he thinks, and he's a lot hotter than he sounded over the phone.<br/>'What could go wrong?' His dad asked.<br/>Well, falling in love certainly wasn't his intention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically i thought of this au randomly and now i love it and its my baby i will protect it no matter how shit it might be
> 
> i have written three lengthy chapters in less than two days and i am on a roll baby
> 
> please give me a critique or smth if u dislike smth about this, or the way ive portrayed the characters, my proofreader hasn't read this but i want to post it rn so ahaha it probably sucks

Inigo had quite a few regrets. Deciding to start a dog walking service was definitely one of them. This is how it began.

He'd been whining to his friends on Skype that he had nothing to do ; Owain and Brady were at some fancy hotel on vacation with their families, and Cynthia went with them because she was Owain's girlfriend. With his closest friends gone, he was bored as all hell. Not that he didn't like the others, but thirdwheeling Kjelle and Severa wasn't enjoyable at all, and Lucina was driving her siblings to a camp halfway across the country, so she wasn't pleased whenever he called.

"Aw, Buddy, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Yeah, cheer up Inigo! We'll be back in a week. You'll live!" Cynthia and Owain shared a box on the screen, looking like they were having the time of their lives. A slightly disgruntled Brady occupied the next one. They all had one camera originally, but when Cynthia and Owain got a little too cuddly, he jumped ship. Owain, by the way, had somehow already gotten sunburnt everywhere. Brady has his dog sat on his lap, and was cuddling it offscreen.

"You guys don't get it," He sighed, and ran a hand through his ginger hair. "There's literally nothing to do once I get off work. I can't go anywhere alone, then people would think I'm weird,"

"That ship has sailed my friend." Inigo sent a glare Owain's way, but it was half-hearted.

"Have ya tried asking to help out at your ma and pa's bakery?"

"I want to have fun, not another job, Brady."

"Ah, quit yer yappin already."

"I'm gonna die. I'm actually going to die of boredom and this is my farewell." Inigo's face hit the desk and he groaned, in both physical and emotional pain.

"Stop being so dr-" Owain began to talk, but a look from Cynthia stopped him short.

"I'm sorry, were you gonna say 'dramatic'?"

"...Nope."

"Ya sure 'bout that?"

"Absolutely. I've revised the whole thing." He looked away bashfully, clearing his throat. "Anyway, Brady, speaking of yapping, make your dog stop. We can hear him in our room."

"Yeah, why'd you even bring a dog? This is vacation!" Inigo lifted his head, finally out of the spotlight. Cynthia looked offended, as though bringing a dog hurt her somehow.

"We couldn't find a sitter alright!? And you hush yer mouth about Moz, he's not doin' anything."

"We'd have looked after him." Inigo interjected, before an argument started. "Though I don't know how happy Candy and Biscuit would be about that."

"S'actly why we didn't ask."

"Gods I can't believe you two actually named your dogs that."

"Mozart is a legend, you shut yer trap!"  
"Dad named them, not me!"

The duo defended their dogs honor immediately, causing Cynthia to snort, and Owain roll his eyes. Then, they turned to face their door, listening to something Inigo couldn't hear.

"Uh-Oh. Brady, Maribelle's headed your way, you better -"

Maribelle could be seen throwing the door open on Brady's screen. There was a moment of panicked silence, before everyone sprung into action.

"Oh well - look we've gotta go eat something!"  
"Bye Brady!"  
"Later dude!" They all pulled out of the call, the last thing they saw being a bikini clad Maribelle storming over to Brady.

The call has ended.

_Owain: he'll be fine, right?_

_Inigo: well..._

_Owain: we'll keep an eye on him._   
_Owain: Cynthia says good luck with ur boredom issues. Also say hi to the dogs._

_Inigo: Haha, what great friends u all r_   
_Inigo: u both suck_   
_Inigo: the dogs said woof. r u happy now?_

_Owain: nah she just looks put out. anyway bye_

_Inigo: whatever, bye, see u at my funeral_

He sighed. Well, that had been no help whatsoever. He was glad he'd spoken to them though, he did miss them. He swiveled on his chair to face the two dogs currently sleeping on his bed. Candice, nicknamed Candy by Gaius, was a cute little Papillon and Biscuit, a hyperactive Australian Shepherd. An odd combination for sure, and truthfully, they'd been content with just Candy, but when Olivia's friend Panne (Who was basically his aunt) had come to them with the stray Aussie, they couldn't say no. And Inigo was glad they hadn't, because he loved them both so much, and considering how easily Candy got lonely, it was a good idea.

They weren't the only pets they owned though. Olivia had also adopted two rabbits from Panne's shelter ; They were currently in a large hutch in the garden. Gaius had been banned from naming these two so Olivia had named the male Chambray, and Inigo christened the female Velvet.

The door slammed loudly downstairs, making him jump, and Biscuit shot up, but he shushed her.

"Inigo! You in?" It was Gaius, his father.

"Yeah Dad!" He tiptoed over to the door, eyes locked with Biscuit's. He shook his head.

"Come down a sec, would ya?"

_Don't do it, B. Don't betray me._

He began to slowly open the door, just a crack. "Yeah sure thing."

Biscuit slunk off the bed, awaking Candy.

"Where're the dogs?" He was so close, he could nearly fit through the gap.

Just as he was about to squeeze through, he looked away for a second, and instantly, Biscuit pounced. The door flew open and both dogs shot out of the room, and down the stairs, barking excitedly, probably on their way to assault Gaius.

"Awww, dangit."

Inigo could hear his father's disgruntled cry as he encountered the dogs. He winced, clutching his head, and trudged down the stairs. Sure enough, Gaius, hands full of bags, had two dogs running around, getting in between his legs. Biscuit kept trying to jump up and lick his face.

"Ack! Down B!" He turned to face his son. "Were they in your room?"

"...No?" Gaius sighed, gently nudging Biscuit away with his leg, and motioning for Inigo to take a bag.

"Just clean your bed before your mother gets home." He sighed, and ruffled Inigo's hair with his now free hand.

"Dad!" Inigo pulled away, looking horrified, and desperately began smoothing out his hair as Gaius laughed. He placed the remaining bags on the counter, and walked into the living room, opening up the patio doors. Biscuit ran out, and Candy followed behind, tiny legs slowing her progress.

"So, Kiddo, whatcha been doing?" They conversed quietly as they packed away the items Gaius had just bought ; He'd been out shopping in Olivia's stead, so there was a lot more confectionary than usual.

"Not much. Called the guys, fed the rabbits...uh...I finished that book I was reading."

"Oh yeah? Any good?"

"The ending was frustratingly vague, but I think there's a sequel next year."

"Something to look forward to then." Inigo smiled. It was nice to just spend time with his parents like this. Especially since the incident a few years back. He shook his head to dispel the memory.

"What about you?" Gaius thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"We got a new kid at the bakery. Just a year or two older than you I'd reckon. Kinda weird, but hey - He can bake well enough. Makes a mean brownie."

"He cute?" Inigo asked slyly, leaning against the counter.

"Nah. More like...well, he's intimidating. Got this lone wolf, batman-esque thing going on."

"Oh."

"I'm scared about lettin' that kid on the register, he'll scare away customers."

"That bad?" Inigo winced sympathetically. "Yikes."

"You could always help out, Mr. Charming." Gaius snickered and Inigo batted at his arm, knowing he was about to muss his hair.

"Ha ha, Dad, but no. I already have a job. I am really bored though. Any ideas?" His father grinned devilishly.

"Yeah. Take the dogs out." Inigo groaned, but headed over to the rack by the front door, grabbing the dogs' leads. He whistled loudly, and patted his knees.

"Candy! Biscuit!" The dogs came running, Candy ahead this time. She must've gotten a headstart. Biscuit sat at his feet, tail wagging wildly, a happy look on her face, and Candy strutted around. Gaius chucked a few doggie treats their way, and Candy gobbled them up while Inigo fixed Biscuit's leash, leaving her to watch as her fellow canine betrayed her. She whined pitifully, and Gaius gave her her own treats as Inigo caught Candy. He made sure the give the Aussie a good rub as well. If Gaius was honest, a rare occurance to be sure, he preferred bigger dogs.

Inigo waved goodbye to his dad, and, with the leads in hand, headed out.

"Later Ginger!" He laughed, and shook his head as he secured his dog-walking hoodie around his waist. It was too hot to actually wear it, even though he was wearing a t-shirt.

He was glad they had extendable leads, because while Candy happily trotted along beside him, Biscuit bounded ahead. He lightly tugged the leash whenever she got too far though, and she'd fall back in line.

Sometimes if Brady was busy, he'd walk Moz as well, and it caused heaps of trouble. Moz was only a small thing, a miniature schnauzer and he was scared of Biscuit. All big dogs really, but he'd never thought Biscuit was that big, compared to other dogs. Candy just plain didn't like Moz. Whenever they came near each other Candy would nip and yip, as though asserting her dominance. She'd tried this with Biscuit too, but Biscuit just didn't care. She didn’t mind Candy being dominant. Moz was honestly quite a sweet dog though, quiet and obedient. (As though a dog trained by Maribelle could be anything other than perfect.) He liked him. He enjoyed walking the dogs.

Suddenly, an idea formed in his head.

He was bored. He liked to walk dogs. Walking dogs was fun. Brady couldn't always do it, so Inigo would. Who else couldn't walk their dogs? He liked to walk dogs, why didn't he?

He could start a service!

Suddenly excited, he began to jog the rest of the route, to his dogs' delight.

It was about five o'clock when he returned, face flushed. Olivia greeted him from the living room, laying on the couch.

"Welcome back, sweetie." She smiled, waving him over. He unhooked the leashes on the dogs as he kicked off his shoes and they hurried into the kitchen. He kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Hey Mom. How was work?"

"It was nice. Did Gaius tell you we have a new staff member?" He nodded, and fell beside her on the couch. "Well, he's quite intimidating if I can say so. He's got a lovely dog though."

Inigo perked up. "Right, speaking of dogs,"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You know how I've been super bored without the guys?"

"Boy do we ever." Gaius entered the room carrying two plates of food and balancing one in the crook of his arm. "You haven't shut up since they left."

Olivia shot up, and took the precariously placed crockery from him. "That's dangerous Gaius." He smirked and pecked her on the lips, bringing up a flush of red on her face.

"Thanks Babe." She batted at his face, and rolled her eyes.

"What were you saying about dogs, sweetie?" Candy and Biscuit padded into the living room, panting happily. Biscuit climbed atop the three-seater and sat on the back, behind the couple, and Candy lay on the armrest beside Inigo, earning her an affectionate scratch on the cheek.

"I'm gonna start a dog-walking service, over the holidays!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, I mean what could go wrong?"

  _What indeed?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo inigoes to work. Kjelle is having issues. Our boy gets his first customer and hooo boy he is already too gay for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this chapter- i guess its filler and boy do people hate filler (lookin at u Tokyo mew mew u n ur 40 filler episodes like rlly) im listening to twenty one pilots rn so shit is wild
> 
> also holy fuck this got attention?? people like this??? wowie literally this makes me so happy????? um?  
> thank u mostly ive been on planes for the past 12 hours so i read the comments (u guYS!!?) and now im very happy so here is the next episode on this journey of ro's jeroazu trash au
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT i looked online to see if there were canon last names for characters and i couldn't find any. therefore and thusly, inigo's last name is Montoya  
> go ahead and fuckin shoot me i literally want to cry everytime i write 'inigo montoya' the other names aren't as bad i promise except for like two of them but otherwise i swear theyre not

Inigo was excited, to say the least. He had spent the night making posters, and copied them out in the morning, making a hefty amount. He put them up on his way to work, humming happily. The posters were simple, contact info, explaining when he could work, etc, etc. He didn't expect to get any customers soon, but he was feeling optimistic. He'd called Brady for 'artistic input' and he'd said it was a good idea. They'd been interrupted by Maribelle returning to the room, but she'd wished Inigo luck before taking back control of the laptop. (She'd also asked him to see if Olivia wouldn't mind baking her her favourite coconut loaf when she got back, but that was neither here nor there.)

The air was surprisingly chilly for July, though it was quite early. His shift ran from 9am until 3pm. It was earlier than he'd like, but it meant he got the afternoon off, and he'd prefer not to come home late, because then he'd walk the dogs late, and eat late, and he slept late enough already. He didn't want to disrupt his schedule. He shivered, and zipped his jacket up, exhaling.

The bell on the door jingled as he pushed the door open, a smile on his face as he entered the cafe. "Hey Cordelia!"

The redhead was at the counter, setting up the till. She looked up, and smiled upon seeing him. "Hello, Inigo. You're early today, aren't you?" She glanced up at the clock, which read 08:38. "Kjelle isn't even here yet."

He grinned, and chuckled as he slipped past her, into the staff room, pulling off his jacket. "Nice, that's a first." He sat down on one of the couches, resting for a short while.

About ten minutes later, Kjelle showed up, talking loudly on the phone. "No- No! Look, I'll call you after work. Sev, co-" She groaned loudly, pulling the phone from her ear as she threw herself down beside Inigo. He opened one eye, a sly smile on his face.

"Trouble in paradise?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but ran a hand through her dark hair, a frustrated expression taking over her face. He noted her earrings.

"Oh shut it you." Kjelle shrugged her jacket off, and tossed it onto the couch opposite them. She sighed. "She's mad at me again."

"Is this about that fancy party you're going to?" He asked, remembering Severa jumping up and down with glee a few days ago when her father gave her tickets to some uppity event she wanted to go to. He didn't actually know what it was though.

"Sorta. I don't wanna wear a dress."

"Ah. Severa won't be too happy about that."

"And therein lies the issue. She's angry that I want to wear a suit. Thinks it's 'too manly' and that people will think I'm a guy. But I, I mean, I'm not gonna know how I feel until the day and-" Inigo put a hand on her shoulder, and she recoiled slightly, surprised.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her."

"Inigo, you aren't exactly an expert on relationships." His smile dropped, before lightly shoving her.

"I at least know they're meant to be about compromise. And Severa hasn't seen you in a suit before." He winked at her. "You look quite dashing in one. If I may say so."

"You may not." Kjelle rebuked him, but smiled all the same. "Anyway, if you really think you can change her mind you're welcome to try. I doubt you'll manage, but you'll have my gratitude."

"Nine o'clock guys!" Cordelia's voice rang through. "I'm opening up!" Inigo exhaled and jumped up.

"Come on then. I'll take the counter."

"Gee thanks." They both walked out, and Cordelia was leaning against the counter, looking at her phone screen with a sad expression on her face.

They both frowned. "Cordelia, you okay?" Kjelle asked, stepping forward. The woman's head shot up and she instantly replaced with a smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." It was obvious neither of them were convinced. Inigo didn't want to say anything though, sure he liked Cordelia and had known her for most of his life, but he still didn't know her too well, and she was his boss. He wouldn't feel right prying. "Just looking at the forecast. It's supposed to rain later today."

Kjelle eyed her suspiciously, and Inigo had an inkling she knew the real issue. "You're soft." She muttered, and Cordelia laughed.

"I suppose so." The brunette began turning on the coffee machines. "I hope that debate with Severa is going well."

"I've...got someone on the job." Cordelia chuckled and hummed, nodding.

"Well, good luck. I'll be in the back."

They nodded, and got to work. It was quite for a few hours, but picked up later on in the day. At about 11, the other 'morning' worker came in. They were a boisterous woman, by the name of Flavia. He was pretty sure her and her fiancé ran the gym a few streets away, and he'd asked one day why she worked at a small cafe too. She'd laughed and told him she needed a break from 'that big oaf'. He could only assume that was her fiance and had laughed along with her. Her fiancé apparently knew his mother, but he couldn't recall ever meeting him. Having Flavia helped, especially since she came in just before the lunch rush.

Yarne, Panne's son, had come in during his break, and he'd sat with him while he ate lunch. The boy had raved excitedly about a cute young girl he'd met in the library, until he'd started panicking about whether he'd acted dumb. Inigo attemped to reassure him. He'd been confused when asking her name, but soon found the humor in it.

"What kind of a name is Nah?" Yarne had defended her honor immediately, and they'd chatted for a little while until Kjelle had yelled at him to get back to work so she could take her own break. Yarne packed up and bid him goodbye as he headed out again.

Things had quietened down by about 2, and he was glad for it. Kjelle had gone into the back a few minutes ago, so Inigo was working the machines.

"Inigo, your phone's ringing!" She called, and brought it out, carrying a large box in the other hand. He sometimes forgot how strong she was. "Your ringtone is dumb." He scoffed, affronted, and took it, jogging into the staff room.

He didn't recognise the number, so answered with a hint of apprehension.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Inigo Montoya?"_ A deep, gruff, **attractive** voice filled his ears. _Fuck._

"Y-Yes."

_"I'm calling about your dog walking business."_ Inigo nearly dropped the phone in surprise. He'd only put the posters up that morning.

"Oh, er, yes. How can I help you?"

_"I'd like for you to walk my dog."_ Yeah, no shit. Inigo snickered.

"Alright. Can we schedule a meeting to talk about it more? I'm, uh, actually at work right now." He could hear Kjelle cussing in the front.

_"I see. My apologies. Would...four thirty be acceptable for you?"_ He nodded, then realised he couldn't see him.

"That's fine. At Ylisstol Park?"

" **Inigo! How long does a damn phone call take!?** " He pushed the phone against his shoulder and turned to face the door.

"I'm nearly done!"

"Better be!" There was a _crash_ coming from the front, and more cussing, leaving him to wonder just what Kjelle was doing. (He later found out she'd accidentally knocked over the tip jar, but a kind woman had helped her with it, and even added to it.)

When he put the phone back to his ear he caught the end of the man's speech.

_"-right."_

"Oh, right. I'd be walking my dogs at the same time. If that's alright, can I bring them along?"

_"Sure."_

"Cool. I'll see you then."

_"Goodbye."_ He hung before Inigo could say anything else. He was silent before jumping up.

"Yes!"

" **Inigo**! **I swear if you don't -"**

"Coming! Gods!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i haven't slept in ages what a shitty ending
> 
> did anyone else watch civil war bc i watched it on a plane yesterday and it was actually quite good imo? yikes ro stay on topic - SO we met kjelle and Cordelia. theyre gonna b important soon. kinda. they get their on stories later on. and dun dun dun inigo gets a customer wHO COULD IT BE no but seriously we will actually meet gerome next chapter i promise im done teasing
> 
> it gets pretty gay on inigos part. and biscuits. i legit looked up if there are gay dogs and most ppl said yes so now there is that. the weather is very hot in England rn and i dont appreciate it? i just got back from Thailand thanks i dont need anymore heat can it just snow or smth please?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and Gerome finally meet. It's gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i post things gosh im so scared to disappoint people probably too late oh well
> 
> been watchin a bunch of su and hanging out w my crush so the gay is extra strong rn
> 
> candy is super done w her gay ass family tbh
> 
> DOUBLE ENTENDRES EVERYBODY  
> there's quite a few sex jokes bc i find them funny so sorry if you're a repulsed!ace/demi  
> i get u but also i get laughter
> 
> it's joke

Honestly, when his shift finished, Inigo all but ran home, throwing open the door. He called the dogs right away, though Candy was already in the kitchen, shoving her face with food. Biscuit was in the garden playing with Gaius.

He was excited, and so were the dogs. Gaius had offered to drive him to dance practice later because of the rain that was forecast, and wished him luck. So, with an umbrella tucked under his arm, and the leads in hand he headed out.

The skies over head were cloudy, and gray, yet Inigo was anything but. As he approached, he realised he had no idea what his client looked like.

Upon this revelation, his pace slowed to a halt as he reached the entrance of the park. It was a large, arching gateway, with the symbol of the Exalted engraved into the latticework.

Suddenly, Biscuit started barking loudly, and bolted, jerking Inigo forwards.

"Hey! B, stop!" Biscuit did not listen. Biscuit was far too focused on a gorgeous Great Dane. She was huge, reaching her (tall) owners elbow, and her fur was lustrous black, coat shiny and well kept. Candy just growled as she was practically dragged along with her owner.

Hearing Biscuit's barking, the owner looked from his phone. The Great Dane began to bark too, despite his preemptive attempt to shush her.

Just before Inigo was about to collide into the other man, he pulled back hard on the leash, and winced in apology, before dropping to his knees to keep Biscuit in place. Biscuit didn't care. She kept barking, as did the Dane.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't usually run off like this, she must really just like your dog or something..." Inigo's voice trailed off as he looked up at the man.

He appeared to be a few years older than Inigo, and was quite obviously muscly under his dark shirt. He was tall, and his hair was black, no, a very dark brown, he could see when the light caught it. He wore a cold expression and his eyes...Inigo couldn't see his eyes, hidden away behind nearly pitch black sunglasses. For a moment Inigo wondered if he was blind. Mostly he wondered though.

His words caught in his throat. This man, was gorgeous. Rugged, and hot, and handsome, and Inigo was sure his face had gone red. Fuck.

"Uh..." As he made to get up, he came face to face with the man's dog, nay, a monster. Huge, hulking and face full of slobber. "Augh!" He jumped back, and shot upright. The man just watched him, with a slightly exasperated expression. "I'm sorry. Again. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's understandable, Minerva is a cute dog." The man's voice was deep, and fuck, the things Inigo could imagine that voice saying. He was sure he could make anything sound sexy. The voice did sound familiar though.

Though, cute certainly wasn't what he'd call that dog. Horrifying maybe.

"Er, yes, of course." The man fell silent for a while, and while Inigo couldn't see his eyes, he felt as though he was being studied, like his very soul was being penetrated. That's not all he could -

"You wouldn't happen to be Inigo Montoya...would you?"

He knew his name.

Wait - OH.

"O-oh, er, yes. That's me. I take it you're the phone guy then?"

"Indeed. I neglected to tell you my name in our phone call." The man extended his free hand. "My name is Gerome Clarke."

Inigo took it, and shook it, blushing furiously the whole time. What a perfect name. "N-Nice to meet you, Gerome." Gerome nodded.

"Your dogs are very well-kept. Their coats are lovely. Do you maintain them?"

"Yeah mostly. Sometimes if I'm at work, or... busy, my dad'll do it, but it's usually me."

"Hm." Inigo gazed down at the monster-dog, and while it made him shudder slightly, he did have to admit she was pretty, by dog standards. Even if to him, she looked like some kind of dragon. "Your, Minerva, was it? She's obviously well looked after. I can tell you put a lot into keeping her at her best."

For a moment, it almost looked as though there was a smile on Gerome's face. Inigo committed that second to memory.

"Are you new to Ylisstol? I must admit I've never seen you around before." He definitely would've remembered a face like that, but he left that part out.

"I just moved here, but I'm familiar with the area."

"Oh well that's good. Wouldn't want you getting lost now, would we?" He smiled, what he hoped was charmingly.

"No." Not really one for conversation, Inigo noted.

"So, uh, what's the situation with Minerva?"

"I recently got a job, and that prevents me from walking Minerva at her usual time, and I don't want to disrupt her schedule."

"Yeah, I can get that. What time do you usually walk her?"

"Three thirty, for an hour."

"Cool. I can work with that." Inigo said that, but it was cutting it pretty close. Might make me a few minutes late for dance practice...

"What was that?" Fuck. Had he said that aloud?

"I-I was just saying that that's fine, I finish my shift at three, see so it gives me enough time to grab the girls beforehand." He babbling, praying that Gerome hadn't caught that tidbit of information. He didn't want anyone to know. His parents, his instructor, and Morgan were the only people who knew. Morgan only knew because she'd stumbled into the studio at the leisure centre by accident, looking for Marc, who was in the next room, at Youth Club.

She'd sworn not to tell anyone if once a month he took her out to her favourite steakhouse, and so far so good.

"Right. Where would I meet you?"

"Oh, uh, I could go to yours or..." He faltered for a second, seeing Gerome tense up. "You could meet me at work, or at my place..." The very idea of Gerome in his home got him excited, what would he think? He seemed like the type to judge, whether knowingly or not. That thought caused momentary panic in Inigo. He hadn't exactly made the best first impression, and he was sure he looked pretty dishevelled. Unconsciously, he brushed a hand through his hair. Gods, and he was ginger. People always made assumptions about gingers. Then again, he wasn't sure pink hair would do him any better.

"Where do you work?"

"Oh, uh, Cloud Cafe."

"That's nearby my workplace, I'll meet you there with Minerva."

"Oh yeah? Where's yours?"

" _Olivia's_. It's a bakery." Inigo choked on his spit. And started coughing, startling Gerome. Gods, he was such a mess.

"A-Are you...alright?" Gerome was clearly uncomfortable, seemingly unused to this kind of situation.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," He said, despite hacking once more. Candy, who had been unusually quiet, barked, dry and short, as though laughing at her owners ineptitude. Biscuit was busy sniffing at Minerva, who was doing the same.

Gods, if his dog hooked up before him, Inigo wasn't sure he could withstand the shame. "I was just surprised is all. That's my parents' bakery." Gerome's brows shot above his glasses, but he didn't express any verbal surprise.

"Interesting." His phone pinged, and he pulled it out, frowning at the name on the screen. "Excuse me a moment." He let go of Minerva's lead, assumedly trusting her not to run off. Inigo was impressed. He wouldn't dare let his dogs off. Biscuit would shoot off, and while Candy wouldn't run, he'd be so focused on retrieving the Aussie, that Candy would wander off and get lost.

Inigo could catch parts of his conversation, and hey, it's not eavesdropping really.

" _Gregor, I told Cherche... you aren't... ack soon...n't bother_." He hung up then, Inigo assumed because he walked back over, looking fairly irritated. As much as Inigo could tell anyway, with those ridiculous sunglasses. He had to wonder how he could see anything at all.

"I must take my leave. I will meet you tomorrow."

"Oh, right yeah. See ya, Gerome."

"Goodbye Inigo."

They went their seperate ways, and the only thing Inigo could think, was that he couldn't wait to see him again.

Biscuit whined as she was pulled away from the Great Dane, but shared a look with Candy, knowingly.

Inigo was in it deep. They just hoped it wouldn't come around to bite him in the ass.

It probably would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie woops i accidentally made a pattern will people think i have a schedule now i really don't.  
> pretty brave of ro to assume people are still reading after that shitpost of a last chapter tbh but whatever she's bored.
> 
> crush: so hey, how's ur life rn  
> ro: its joke 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and Severa have the talk, Libra and Olivia are too good for the world, and Inigo goes to dance class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tF so many people have read this now
> 
> also, sorry we didn't update on schedule, uh, Ro got me a hot date and then we were lazy. also i usually pre write chapters, im in a nail salon rn and i literally just finished so...

Olivia greeted him today, from the couch, instead of Gaius. They had alternating shifts at the Bakery. She was watching some movie on TV. It looked vaguely familiar. Maybe he'd seen it as a kid.

"Hello dear."

"Hello Mother." He kissed her on the cheek and settled beside her on the couch. Biscuit jumped into his lap, and he began to pet her idly. "How was work?" He asked, mind drifting to Gerome. He didn't really seem like the baker type, but hey, you never know.

"Oh, it was fine. Virion came in today, to get a treat for Libra. Poor thing's been slaving away recently, so Virion thought it might cheer him up."

"Hope it does, Libra's nice."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind asking him about it when you're at practice?" He smiled. Olivia could easily do such a thing by herself, but she was still as shy as ever. Though, he was told she was much worse when she was younger. Owain's dad, Stahl, had once mentioned at a dinner party, that originally he had to write her letters, because she was afraid to speak to him face to face. She'd sputtered, and nearly choked on her drink, red from embarrassment or lack of oxygen, and Gaius had patted her back while everyone laughed. It had been a fun evening.

"Will do." She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers. Candy came in then, whining pitifully, and jumped onto the sofa. Olivia patted her lap, Candy jumped into it and she began stroking her, toying with her soft fur.

"Oh. And how was your day, sweetie?"  
Well, Mother, I'm head over heels for some hot guy who's demon dog I have to walk, I'm so much gayer than I thought, and Kjelle and Severa are having issues again.

"It was good." He couldn't say all that. Besides, he wasn't head over heels for Gerome, he corrected himself, just slightly, very attracted to him. "I got my first dog customer. A giant Great Dane of all things!" He half-heartedly threw up an arm, but Biscuit whined at him so he let it down again.

Olivia giggled softly ; He loved her laugh. "Do the girls like it?"

He laughed at the memory of Biscuit's...enthusiasm. "Biscuit is enamoured with her, yes. Candy doesn't really...care, I don't think." She arfed quietly, as if to agree with him.

"And the owner? Were they nice to you?" You know, sometimes he had to wonder if his mother truly was an angel.

"Yeah he was-" Inigo's face flushed pink at the cheeks. "He was nice." Olivia certainly did not miss the look on his face. The tiniest of smirks appeared on her face, barely even a sly smile.

"Oh really? Do tell..."

"Well he had this real nice hair, like, dark brown, but seriously dark, like you'd think it was black and-" Realisation dawned upon his face. Olivia burst out laughing. "Mother!" His face was scarlet, and he shook her head off his shoulder, but only gently.

"I'm, I'm sorry Inigo," She paused to catch her breath. "You just looked so smitten."

"Who's smitten?" A voice carried through from the kitchen. Evidently, Gaius had returned during Inigo's embarrassment. Olivia sat up, smiling. Candy growled, abandoned, and haughtily stode out of the room, probably to go roll around on Gaius and Olivia's bed as revenge.

"Inigo's got a crush~" His mother trilled, in such a happy tone it sounded like song. Gaius pecked her on the lips, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"That so? Who's the unlucky fellow?"

"Gods," Inigo groaned, and threw his face into Biscuit's fur, startling her. "You're both terrible."

"Hey, if you think that, you can walk to dance in the rain, kiddo."

He just groaned. Biscuit twisted to lick his face. Olivia chuckled, and muttered something to Gaius. Probably to make sure Candy didn't ruin the bed, as he hurried upstairs.

"Seriously though, Inigo. We're glad for you." He lifted his head, and Biscuit escaped, running off to harass the big ginger.

"It's not a crush, Mother, he was just, an attractive person." Olivia hummed, disbelieving and dissatisfied, but smiled.

"If you say so." She glanced at the clock. "Oh, it's nearly half five."

"Wait, really?" Inigo jumped off the couch, and stumbled towards the stairs. "Dad! We're going to be late!"

There was a thud, and a cacophony of barks, and then Gaius emerged, looking dishevelled. "Right. Let's go, kid."

Inigo was already throwing on his shoes and jacket. Olivia gave him a quick hug, reminding him to ask about Libra and as she did, he was reminded of his promise to Kjelle. As he hurried into the car, trying to avoid the rain, he pulled out his phone.

_I: are you with severa right now?_

Kjelle hated textspeak, to his frustration. It was annoying to have to type out such long sentences. She replied as Gaius pulled out of the drive.

_K: No._

_I: i'm gonna talk to her now._

_K: Alright._

_I: you okay?_

_K: Fine. I appreciate the concern._

Well, that was as good as he'd get, he supposed.

_I: yo, severa_

_S: what_

_I: ooh, someone's mad._

_S: hardly. anyone would be annoyed if a fuckboy like u was bothering them._

_I: i'm not bothering u._  
_I: also i'm not a fuckboy._

_S: right_  
_S: what do you want inigo_

_I: have u ever seen_  
_I: kjelle_

_S: yes?? she's my girlfriend? we've both known her like all our lives? wyd_

_I: in a suit._

_S: no_  
_S: why_

_I: no reason_

_S: inigo no now i want to know_  
_S: inigo_  
_S: i stg u shit_

_I: Has sent a photo, hottie.jpg_

_S: ..._  
_S: dude inigo when tf was this_

_I: what do u think_

_S: no but when was this_

_I: idk? some thing mother was hosting a few years back and sully went_  
_I: p sure u and fam were on vacay or smth_  
_I: what do you think_

_S: nice._

_I: so u think it's hot_

_S: i guess_  
_S: yeah_  
_S: mad i missed it. don't tell her i said that tho i will end u_

_I: ikr_  
_I: so,, wouldn't u wanna see kjelle in a suit for real_

_S: yeah maybe_  
_S: wait_  
_S: inigo is this bc me n kjelle had a spat_  
_S: wHAT DID SHE SAY_

_I: nothing nothing omg_  
_I: i heard her on the phone so i asked about it and she told me_

_S: is she mad_

_I: tbh yeah kinda. more upset tho i guess_

_S: i didn't mean to_

_I: ik_

_S: its just_

_I: no no sev i get it_

_S: ik that i only like girls that's not an issue_  
_S: but then ik that i really like kjelle_  
_S: but then days when she's a guy it's just difficult bc i feel uncomfortable inside_  
_S: i don't want ppl to think im not what i am_  
_S: and u kno how i get_

_I: pissy and prissy_

_S: fight me_

_I: i think_  
_I: if you just,, tell her all this u'll b able to compromise or smth but u need to clear this up_

_S: ik_

A sharp tap on his head pulled him up from his phone. "Kid, you alive in there?"

Looking up, Inigo noticed that they were parked in front on their destination. "O-Oh, right." He grabbed the kit bag Gaius had thrown into the back, and gave his parent a one armed hug. "Thank you!"

He dashed outside, running to avoid the rain. He could feel his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out once he was safely inside.

_S: what if kjelle leaves_

Oh boy. While Severa did actually divulge many of her secrets to Inigo, and he was happy to be her listener, but having such an emotional conversation with Severa was still unnerving.

_I: dw dw she won't_  
_I: she's so into u it's gross_

_S: ur just jealous cause u can't get any_

_I: ill have u kno_  
_I: i met a super hot guy_

_S: pics or it didn't happen_

_I: why would i have pics of a guy i just met_

He hurried down the corridor, keeping an eye on the time. 5:48. Dance didn't start until six, but he liked to be early. Virion appreciated punctuality.

_S: idk maybe bc ur a manwhore and a fuckboy_

_I: why are we friends wtf you're so rude_

_S: we're not_

_I: okay right well im leaving now_  
_I: u just sit and think about what you've done_

_S: ur not my dad_  
_S: or my daddy don't even make that joke_

Curses, foiled again. He reached the door to the studio, and headed in.

Virion was sat in his seat, in a small area he'd cornered off as an 'office', drinking a cup of tea. He looked up, and smiled. "Ah, Inigo! Just on time."

"Hey, Virion." He waved, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Care for a cup?" Inigo smiled, and shook his head.

"No thanks. I think I'll just change and start my stretches." Swinging his kit bag down, he sat on the bench behind the screen Virion had set up. "It's a kind offer though, I know how good your tea is."

"This actually isn't my usual blend. It's something Libra whipped up for me, the saint." He smiled fondly, taking a sip. "It's lovely."

"Oh yeah?" As Inigo pulled on his leggings he stumbled, and nearly fell. "How did the cake go down?"

"Yes, I'd expected Olivia to ask about that." Virion laughed, and put down his cup for fear of spilling it's contents. "It went wonderfully. Libra had a slice and absolutely loved it, give your mother my thanks."

Inigo popped his head out. "Why just the one? Not that I think he's a glutton or anything but-"

"Libra insisted we should share something so sweet with the children in the orphanage." They both shook their heads, smiling. Of course. Libra would do nothing less. "He'll probably be coming by to order a batch for them later this week, could you let your folks know?"

"Will do, Virion." He came out from behind the screen, kitted out, and grabbed one of the practice bars that littered the room.

"Ah, you're ready then? Let's begin."

 

* * *

 

It had been a terribly long day for Inigo, and once he got into the car after practice he was effectively dead to the world, much to Gaius' amusement. He very nearly fell asleep too, until his phone went off, loudly.

He groaned, and tried to ignore it, but Gaius' wasn't having it.

"Inigo, answer the damn phone. That stupid ringtone is getting on my nerves." He spoke without taking his eyes off the road.

"It's not stupid," He protested, wondering why everyone thought so. He picked up without looking at the caller, so when he heard the angry high pitched voice of Severa, he awoke instantly.

_"Gods, Inigo! Do you ever answer your phone!?"_

"Severa? What do you want?"

_"So you're alive then. What's your excuse? Why weren't you answering?"_

"I do actually, you know, have a life Severa. I have things to do."

_"Pfft. No you don't."_

He groaned, and Gaius chuckled.

"What did you need?"

_"W- Nothing now. Idiot. You just didn't answer my messages."_

His eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Were you perhaps worried, that I was genuinely upset?"

_"Cha! As if. I just didn't know where you'd gone."_

"You were worried~"

_"Whatever, gawds. I try to be nice-"_

"Thanks. Severa."

_"I didn't do anything."_

"Good luck with Kjelle."

 _"Right..."_ She sighed, and he could hear a quiet thud. _"I'll...do my best."_

"That's all anyone can ask for." He began to pull the phone away from his ear.

 _"Thanks, Inigo."_ She hung up, and he smiled. Hopefully, they could sort each other out. He gave a sigh of relief, and leant back in his seat, right as Gaius pulled into their drive.

"All passengers please exit the vehicle via the nearest door."

"Dad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we learn a little more about sev and kjelle, they'll be having their own story soon enough tho so i guess look forward to that if you want 
> 
> severa and inigo are secret best friends though fight me
> 
> i keep trying to leave our tumblr but ao3 apparently hates the notes we leave bc the last chapter had the notes cut off. look forward to the next chapter within a week. it'll be slower because i just finished this one, but it shouldn't be longer than a week.
> 
> bisexualchocolate.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inigay and gerome meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy oh boy  
> right well  
> sorry for vanishing for two months  
> class started again and i basically forgot about this in favour of all the essays i have to write, but i had some free time the other day so i finished this chapter and the next, which definitely will be out soon, and not two months later like this was. 
> 
> \-- Also?? i thought id uploaded this a few days ago but apparently not kms

To say Inigo was anxious was possibly one of the biggest understatements one could have made.

He was fifteen minutes away from finishing his shift, and positively shaking.

"Inigo, sure you don't need a cup? You're quivering like a scared puppy." Kjelle leaned over, and passed the ginger an order. No earrings.

The ginger shook his head as he took the cup and placed it beside him, adding cream to the top of somebody's hot chocolate. "No, no. I'm  fine." Put a cap on the drink, and handed it to the young brunette girl who seemed to be staring at pretty blonde waiting outside. He smiled, and winked. "Good luck."

The girl blushed, and whispered a thank you as she ran outside, beaming. He grinned as he made up the next order. Little things like that made him feel better.

"You - Java Chip Frappucino Blend! - You don't look fine." Kjelle replied, as he passed by Flavia to hand her another order. Today was exceedingly busy for some reason, so poor Kjelle, who'd volunteered to work the till was constantly taking orders.

Inigo sighed, scrawling a name onto a cup in his possession. "Remember my phone call yesterday?"

"Yeah?" Kjelle turned to face him, but got called back to the till. He took the order, and passed it to the ginger beside him. Flavia called out the drink, and took a sip from her thermos, enjoying the few seconds rest. Cordelia was in the staff room with another worker who he couldn't recall the name of. They started work when Kjelle and Inigo finished.

"I started a dog walking thing, it was about that. I'm meeting them after work."

"Oh yeah?" Kjelle snorted, holding back a laugh. "Good luck with that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not exactly the strongest guy around, Inigo. I don't even know how you manage two dogs when you could barely lift the new coffee machines." Inigo sputtered, nearly dropping his drink. "You're so...delicate."

"Delicate??" Flavia burst out laughing at their exchange, surprising the customer she'd just handed a drink.

Suddenly, Inigo and Kjelle's phones both began to buzz.

"Sweet!" Three O'Clock. Kjelle took the next order, handed it to Inigo and ran to the back, to get their replacement. Inigo filled up the drink while he took the next order, nearly tossing it to Flavia. The two came back, Kjelle already wearing his jacket. He tossed Inigo's hoodie at him, who caught it skillfully. He turned off his alarm, still buzzing in his pocket, and grinned.

Slipping past Flavia, who clapped him on the back and wished him luck, he headed out with Kjelle, waving.

"I'm not delicate." Were the first words out of his mouth once they left the noisy café. Kjelle rolled his eyes.

"You're not strong either." Inigo elbowed him in the ribs, though he barely even flinched. They walked for a while, and arrived at Olivia's at about 3:24. To Inigo's surprise, Gerome was already there, or rather, he must have been, because Minerva was outside. Kjelle snorted. "Tell me that's not the dog you're supposed to walk."

Inigo just sighed and nodded pitifully.  Kjelle clapped him on the back, and chuckled. "Good luck with that one. Maybe you should hit the gym with me." Inigo sighed again, but smiled.

"As though I could keep up with you, Mr. Bodybuilder. Your whole workout is insane!" The brunet laughed, and started to slowly walk forwards, heading towards the aforementioned gym.

"Have fun! Tell your mother I said hi!" His sarcastic response was accompanied by an arm lifted in a half-assed attempt at a goodbye, and he turned the corner.

Inigo groaned, and looked down. He locked eyes with Minerva, and felt a shiver run down his spine. Shuddering, he headed inside, exhaling at the familiar sound of the bell as the door opened. Gaius greeted him, grinning.

"Hey kiddo!" Inigo jogged up to the counter, and accepted an awkward one-armed hug over it. "What're you doin here?"

Just as Inigo was about to answer, Gerome emerged from one of the backrooms. His face flushed instantly. Gerome was wearing a quite tight shirt, and one of the hottest leather jackets he'd seen in ages. He was still wearing sunglasses, to Inigo's continued frustration.

"Oh, Gerome, hey." Gaius grinned, and nodded at him. "That's the kid I was telling you about." He told Inigo, who was still trying to pretend he wasn't staring. Gerome, having apparently just noticed the younger ginger started for a moment, before standing beside him. He didn't smile, but he wasn't frowning either.

Gaius' eyesbrows perked up. "You're right on time," Remarked Gerome. "Good."

"Uh, y-yeah!" He snapped back into reality. "I, uh, I saw Minerva outside."

"Right." Gerome didn't take off his glasses, but Inigo just knew he was looking him in the eye. "One hour, remember?" He nodded, face still dusted pink. Then he stopped, thinking. 

"It might not be my place, but doesn't your shift last more than an hour? Is it alright to leave her out there for that long?" Gerome paused, and Inigo panicked, worried he'd overstepped. He sent an anxious glance at Gaius, who up until now had been watching the exchange with amusement in his eyes. He nodded at his son reassuringly, but before he could do anything else, a ping sounded off from the kitchen, and he dashed into the back.

"I suppose it wouldn't be fair to her. What would you have me do?"

Inigo honestly hadn't expected him to agree. "Well, er, there are kennels that run a doggy daycare kind of thing, the leisure centre has something similar though, I- uh, or she could stay with us until you were done," He averted his eyes now. "You could get a lift...O-Of course these are just suggestions, you don't have to pay them any mind..." He trailed off, and silence fell upon the duo.

He could almost feel sweat forming on his brow, and he was sure if anyone had been watching, they would've thought this all silly. But to Inigo, caught in the pressure of Gerome's silence, it was the most stressful thing he'd done in years. Since he was 13.

He stood there, wondering what was going through Gerome's mind, when suddenly, the bell rang.

"Hello dear!" In came Olivia, all smiles and sunshine, who stopped short upon seeing the scene before her. Inigo whipped around to face her and fix a grin on his face, glad for the distraction.

"Mother!" Olivia walked over and kissed his cheek.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" Peeking at him from the corner of his eye, Inigo saw that Gerome looked ever so slightly flustered.

"N-No, we were just talking." Pink eyes flitted between them, before widening with realisation.

"Oh! Oh, alright." Shifting around, she tried to peek over their shoulders. "Is your father in there? I'll go help." And so she hurried into the kitchen.

"Er, sorry, about that." Inigo began backing up. "I'll just take Minerva and go...sorry." As he backed up, Gerome stepped forward, an arm slightly raised, as though to stop him.

"Wait." He did. "I...will accept your offer. Should your ah, parents agree." Inigo felt a smile creep up on his face, but he covered it up by pretending to scratch his nose.

"Okay. I-I'll uh, see you then." Grinning, he gave Gerome a thumbs up, before backing out, shaky legs nearly carrying him into the wall.

He laughed nervously, and sped out of the store. Thankfully, Minerva barked right at that moment, distracting him enough that he couldn't see the strange look on Gerome's face.

He knelt down beside her, and shuddered. She really was a sight. He offered her a weak smile, and she made a noise that sounded like a growl, and he faltered. She sniffed at him, watching with disdain as he took her leash, but she followed him without protest, and they began walking.

He could only hope Biscuit would keep Minerva distracted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh  
> ro's life is like a harem sometimes and other times it's like a horror film and other times it's like haruhi suzumiya and ngl that's the only time it's interesting. 
> 
> tldr; ro has girl troubles that sap away her motivation to work

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is a trainwreck please save me
> 
> i thought id share my 'shitpost note ' description bc its apparently funny?
> 
> \- Super cute Dog Walking AU where Inigo starts a dog walking business to stay in shape and to pass time and literally his first customer is this tall dark n handsome fucker with a mask named Gerome and he's just like 'woah' then he sees his giANT FUCKING DOG and is like 'WOAHH' but he thinks maybe he can get some if he takes the job so he does but Minerva fuckin terrifies him but he do it for that boy - 
> 
> jeroazu is gonna kill me


End file.
